Ever After
by seritha
Summary: This is a self insertion with myself and a friend centered mainly with various HP characters. So yea...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: It's all Blaise's Fault!**

"Now students, remember that if you do not add the ingredients _correctly_ you will mess up the entire potion," Snape snapped, his attention focused on Neville, who looked like he would tip over the cauldron.

"Good thing I have the smartest witch in our year," Ellie whispered under her breath to the red head beside her, who was carefully adding ingredients.

"I didn't know you were partnered with Hermione," Hanna remarked.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're not funny just so you know."

"You know I'm not supposed to be the _only_ one working on this potion."

"You're not, I'm giving you moral support."

"Because that's going to help us pass this class."

"It is," Ellie said simply. "Besides he loves you, so it's not really _that_ big of a deal. We _are_ Slytherin and probably the only competent two in here."

"You shouldn't insult our housemates," Blaise commented as he popped up besides Ellie, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "People can over hear you know."

"That's the point," Hanna and Ellie said together.

"We don't _have_ to like them," Hanna pointed out as she added another ingredient to the cauldron.

"Now _remove_ your arm from around my shoulder before you don't have one," Ellie hissed as she pushed the boy away.

"I'm hurt, how can you treat me so terribly after all those times we've spent together in those broom closets," Blaise cried dramatically, gaining the classes attention.

"Mr. Zambini, I'd hope you'd do well to keep your…theatrics out of _my_ classroom," Snape snapped hatefully.

"Yes Sir," he said quietly as he slinked back off to his table with Draco.

"You shouldn't instigate," Hanna pointed out when Snape had moved out of ear shot.

"I'm not instigating anything," Ellie hissed. "It's not _my_ fault he has a crush on me."

"But it is _your_ fault that he is _still_ being theatrical. You won't give him the time of day that he wants."

"No what he wants is a quick shag in a broom closet!"

"And?"

"Hanna!"

"Miss Crawford, I'd trust you'd learn to keep your voice _down_ in my classroom as well or you will be seeing me in detention."

"Yes sir."

Hanna snickered earning an elbow in the side from Ellie.

"That was _not_ funny."

"No it was _hilarious_. Besides I doubt he wants a 'quick shag' as you put it."

"Don't act innocent, it's _your_ phrase that I was using."

"Maybe," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders as she added yet another ingredient in.

"What about you? You're torturing poor Draco, you won't give him the time of day either."

"Yes but I also don't go snogging him at random moments."

"It was _once_, I had no idea he spiked my drink!"

"Right, because you looked so wasted when you were snogging Blaise's face off. And it wasn't _once_ either."

"At least I wasn't glaring at every bloody girl that bothered to get close to him and don't think I didn't see you hex those three fifth years," Ellie whispered under her breath, knowing that the said two were _trying_ to listen in on their conversation.

"I did no such thing!" Hanna cried.

Snape made no remark to the fact that Hanna had spoke loudly in the middle of his class, which annoyed Ellie even further.

"See you are his favorite and you did too. Stop acting so childish and tell him the truth. Then you can gladly snog him senseless in any available broom closet that you see fit to drag his scrawny arse into."

"It's not scrawny and he has a very nice one. Don't use language like that either. Well maybe you should go date Blaise then, since you insist on snogging him senseless."

Ellie only stuck out her tongue in response.

"Real mature."

"Like you have any room to talk."

The two girls just grinned.

"How is my darling, beautiful, spectacular-"

"Can it Blaise," Ellie snapped as the boy approached their table yet again, this time bringing Draco with him. "And if you so much as touch me I'll make sure you are in the hospital wing for the next two months!"

"But my love-"

"Blaise, I am not your lover or lover or whatever you can come up with to call me. We are _not_ dating nor have we _ever_ been."

"Miss Crawford, Mr. Zambini, if you two do not shut your mouths I will be giving both of you two weeks detention is that understood?" Snape snarled as he approached to two.

"Yes sir," they said together.

Snape glared at them and walked off to go check on Neville.

"This is your fault," she hissed.

"Well if you'd just go on _one_ date with me then we wouldn't have to worry about it," Blaise complained.

Ellie glared at him, making him grin wider.

"Oh come on you know I love you."

"I love you as much as I love Ron over there."

"They'll never stop will they?" Draco asked dryly as he came to stand by Hanna.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Probably not but I don't see why she just doesn't date him."

The two were now having a small argument over who would play first position chaser at the next match.

"They definitely deserve each other or well they are too perfect for each other and maybe he might shut up about her."

Hanna chuckled. "At least she doesn't talk nonstop about him, thankfully."

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped making everyone in the room jump. "You were supposed to turn counterclockwise!"

Draco and Hanna shook their heads.

"Blaise, I told you, I am _not going to go out with you_," Ellie told him, emphasizing the rest of the sentence.

"But that's not what you said last Thursday," Blaise complained.

"I told you last Thursday that I would _think_ about it."

"And why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

"But that's not a reason and if I was so annoying you wouldn't let me hang around you all the time."

"I can't stop you, even if I have tried."

"You're right, I've had to find new ways to sneak into your dorm."

Ellie glared at the boy. "Yes, I've had to burn three different sets of sheets."

"When did he sneak into her room?" Draco whispered to Hanna.

"Which time?" Hanna questioned as she added an ingredient.

"Any."

"Let's see, there was the first day of term, she wasn't happy about that and hexed him quite forcibly, I think she was still a little irritated by the summer. Then there was Christmas but she didn't hex him that time. Oh and then last week but she's found a way to keep him out, even if temporarily."

"So she's burned her sheets?"

"No, she still has them," Hanna commented. "She's only putting on a show."

"Women are too complicated."

"Oh really this coming from the most notorious womanizer in school, well next to Potter over there."

"I am not!" Harry growled as he passed Hanna on his way back from retrieving something. "_You_ kissed _me_, if I remember correctly."

"You weren't complaining."

Harry smiled slightly. "Don't tell Ginny that."

"Good idea."

Harry walked off, moving next to Hermione as the two worked on their potion.

"You kissed _Potter_?" Draco hissed.

"You know hissing really isn't good for your throat."

"That's not the point!"

"Yes I did, it's not like it's a big deal any way he is dating Ginny now," Hanna told him with a shrug. "Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of Potter? That's hilarious Elledge but no."

"I said no!" Ellie cried as she pushed Blaise away.

He tripped over the chair, falling backwards into Hermione, who in turn hit Harry, who lost what he was holding which hit Neville, who stumbled into Ron, who stumbled into Draco, who knocked right into Hanna. Hanna hit the cauldron and then fell into Ellie, who Blaise had already fallen on while Draco landed on Hanna as well as the cauldron.

A huge explosion took place, casting a white mist everywhere.

When the mist had finally disappeared so had Ellie, Blaise, Draco, and Hanna.

* * *

Hanna sat up suddenly, looking around the small attic. A book fell off her chest and onto the floor beneath her. It took her a moment to register that she could see and she _knew_ she didn't have any glasses around. The sun was just creeping over the horizon, casting a gentle glow into the morning.

Her attention turned to the book that dropped next to her. _Utopia_.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" She whispered to herself.

She slowly got to her feet, taking in her appearance. She wore a long white undergarment that was covered with a dark blue dress. Running her fingers through her hair, she found it down to her shoulders.

"I am definitely not in the right era," she remarked as she climbed to her feet and headed for the door. Instead of finding an attic as she had previously thought, it instead lead directly outside.

Taking a few cautious steps back she looked up at the side of what appeared to be a manor, definitely an older style, and she was guessing that she was still at least in Europe but _not_ in Hogwarts.

The sound of chickens and pigs reached her ears and she turned to look out around her.

It seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place where exactly she was.

Almost as if controlled by some distant memory she began to work. She fed the animals before moving down towards the orchard to pick apples. It seemed like a long forgotten habit that was coming to light once more.

As she returned from her work she heard the sound of horse hooves. Looking up she was startled to see a black horse, a very familiar one at that, being ridden by a cloaked rider.

Anger like she had never felt before welled up as she grabbed a few apples from her apron and half ran to meet the rider as he passed. With a single throw she aimed directly for the rider. It hit him straight in the head, knocking him from his horse.

"Thief!" She yelled. "This will teach you to steal my father's horses!"

"Please, I had no choice," he called as she pegged him in the ankles with yet another apple.

"And what our choice is to let you?" She threw another apple and hit him hard. "Get out or I'll wake the house."

He fell to the ground and she scrambled for another apple. He stood, throwing his cloak back, revealing his face.

Hanna froze, her hand poised over another apple as her eyes met a pair of startling ice blue ones. "Draco?" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hanna?" He questioned as he took a step closer.

"W-What…I don't understand this."

"Well if you don't understand this then I doubt anyone else will."

"Sorry about the apples," she remarked, her cheeks burning red.

"I didn't know you could throw so hard but it shouldn't surprise me since you are a beater."

Hanna couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face. "What are you doing stealing horses anyway?"

"I was locked away in my room," he told her. "For the oddest reason I felt the need to flee or more like see the world. Apparently I'm a prince or some such thing."

"You a prince? What has this world come to?"  
"Oh and you're but a servant," he mocked.

Hanna gasped.

"What?"

"I…I _know_ what this is!" Hanna cried as she scrambled to her feet. "I know where I am. This shouldn't be possible. It doesn't make any sense," she rambled as she began pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded irritably.

"Well, Ellie and I have watched this movie so many times, no wonder it seemed so familiar to me. It's called _Ever After_. It's a muggle movie and I don't have the slightest clue as to why we are in a _movie_ of all things."

"I don't either," he sighed. "So what do we do?"

"I'm guessing we should keep going along with the movie."

"And?"

"And we'll figure something out when we find out what's going on."

"Alright, where am I heading?"

"Just keep going, you'll eventually run into a band of gypsies that are robbing Da Vinci but remember to go after the painting."

"Because that makes perfect sense," he remarked dryly.

"It will in time but you must go."

"Then I'll see you when I see you," he told her as he swung back onto the horse.

"Wait!" Hanna called.

"What?"

"Give me your purse."

"Purse?" Draco asked eyes wide at the prospect of him carrying something so…feminine.

"Its what you carry money in," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. "I need the coins for later."

"Fine take it," he told her as he tossed it to her. With that he turned and rode off.

Hanna shook her head. "Why did _I_ have to be the one to fall for the prince? Why does it always have to be _me_? And to Draco of all people! Blaise is going to get it when I see him again."

With that she headed towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well, even though my beta has a copy, I was planning on waiting for her to check over the errors that I had, I decided to post it as it stands but have a cleaner, much neater version saved but not posted or well some might be a bit more fixed who knows. **

**I wasn't really planning on posting this but my best friend, Hanna as in said story, told me that it would be better if I did. As I can't really refuse her anything, I'm a horrible sucker I promise, I decided to post it instead. So I'm expecting a ridiculosly long email from said best friend about the contents of this story.**

**The story behind this is she left me for a week on vacation and she told me to pass the time was to write something. So while she was gone I had a little too much fun at her expense and decided to write her into one of my favorite movies, Ever After, hence the title of said story. Of course I am in this as well, being 'Ellie' as delegated nickname by another best friend who is trying to get me to publish something! **

**So this is one of the few er well yea few of the stories that I have self inserted myself into. Mainly they are all one-shots consisting of my pairing Hanna with Draco, although I am not sure if she wants me to post those. Oh I so should do a section that is labeled Hanna One-shots but I am not sure who would read them...considering no one here knows either of us...stares blankly into space **

**Alas I will put up a small warning: This is how we are in real life! **

**Lol alrighty back to the story, which will update, well whenever I feel like doing it thats what! Just kidding. I don't care if this gets a big response or any for that matter, this was wholey done to satisfy my boredom while she was gone and the only reason I am putting it up is cuz she told me to. So don't like it, don't care!**

**Much love to all who read and have a wonderful day!**

**Seritha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Blaise is Going to Die**

Hanna entered the house and froze upon seeing the kitchen. Paulette, whom she knew to be one of the servants, looked just like Madam Pomfrey. Not only that but Louise was identical to Professor McGonagall.

"Danielle!" the shrill voice called from upstairs.

"Coming!" Hanna called immediately as she dumped the apples into the basket.

"She's in one of her moods again," Pomfrey told her.

"Did the sun rise in the east." McGonagall said.

"Yes it did for me and it will be a beautiful day," Hanna quoted from memory from having seen the movie far too many times for her own good. She dropped the coins onto the table.

"Oh look at all those feathers. Child, where did you get these?" Pomfrey asked as Hanna grabbed the salt off of one of the shelves.

"From an angel of mercy and I know just what to do with them," Hanna said directly to McGonagall/Louise.

"Maurice?" McGonagall questioned. It was hard for Hanna to be speaking to people she had known for years in such a manner, it was also slightly disturbing.

"If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes then this can certainly bring him back home, the court will have to let him go."

"But the King has sold him to Carcha (It's probably spelled wrong so forgive me), he's bound for the Americas."

"This is our home and I will not see if fall apart."

"We are waiting!" the shrill voice of Rodmilla called from upstairs.

"Oh take aim Mistress or all these are as good as hers," Pomfrey said as she quickly stuffed the money into her pockets as Minerva handed her the bread.

She nodded her head and made her way up the stairs and towards the dining area. As she came into the room she almost stopped dead in her tracks. Marguerite, the evil stepsister, was none other than Cho Chang, only with her characteristic black instead of blonde hair.

_This is definitely the most diverse story I've ever been apart of_, she thought to herself.

Rodmilla, the shrill stepmother, was Dolores Umbridge, not quite as shocking.

Jacqueline, the nice stepsister, was Ellie. Ellie sat up straighter as she looked at Hanna, startled and happy to see her.

"Morning Madame, Marguerite, Jacqueline, I trust you slept well," Hanna quoted, quirking an eyebrow at Ellie, who grinned, catching on quickly. Hanna placed the bread and salt onto the table.

"What kept you?" Umbridge demanded.

"I fell of the ladder in the orchard but I am better now."

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again," Cho said contemptuously. "Look at you ash and soot every where."

"Some people read because they cannot think for themselves," Umbridge added.

Hanna twisted her hands. She never really was fond of this movie and now she sympathized with the whole 'Cinderella' thing on a completely different level. Ellie gently nudged her, making her turn to look.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs Cinder soot, if you insist on smelling like one," Cho told her.

"Really that was harsh Marguerite. Danielle, come here child."

Hanna sighed mentally as she moved closer, not sure if she should deck the two or not. She resigned herself to having to wait to do that later.

"Your appearance does reflect a certain…crudeness my dear. What can I do to make you try?"

"I…I do try stepmother, I do wish to please you. Sometime I sit on my own trying to think of what else I could do, how I should act-"

"Oh come, calm down child."

Hanna wanted to deck her, really wanted to but refrained. Instead she bit her lip and turned to walk away. Ellie watched, wondering if she would make the next move or let this one pass. Actually she wasn't sure if she could put up with much more of this. She definitely didn't want Hanna to have to suffer through it. Then a sudden thought came to her.

_Hanna does get the prince at the end,_ Ellie thought. _Now just to figure out who Prince Charming is and to enjoy the show. Although, knowing Hanna she'll make sure not to let it go as planned._

Ellie watched as Hanna disappeared through the doorway, skipping over the discussion about bringing back Maurice. However, she was quite curious to see how this went.

After excusing herself Ellie hurried down into the kitchen where Hanna was waiting. The two slipped outside into the morning air.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you," Ellie told her. "I was afraid it would be a while before I found you."

"I thought so too. I wasn't really quite sure where I was until I ran into Draco," Hanna said.

Ellie gasped. "He's the prince!"

"How do you do that? I hadn't even told you!"

"Yes but you forget I've seen this movie about ten times more than _you_ so I know this down to a point. The _only_ person you run into in the morning is the prince. Did you see the royal guard?"

"I wasn't really paying enough attention but I think they went by."

"So Draco is your Prince Charming. I didn't think you'd let the story go as it should."

"What makes you say that?" Hanna demanded.

"Oh you won't even kiss the boy at Hogwarts what makes you think you'll kiss him _here_ of all places. Which reminds me, how in the world did we end up _here_?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. And why did _I_ have to be Danielle and be stuck with the Prince?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ellie questioned as she rounded on her friend. "Because Fate loves toying with us and you _will_ follow this storyline or I am going to skin you."

"What makes you think I want to get near Draco?"

"Just admit that you like him Hanna! That's the whole point of this stupid thing, that and Blaise is a complete idiot."

"Which reminds me, I am going to kill him when I find him, so if you wanted to shag him you should do it already."

"Hanna!" Ellie hissed as she smacked her best friend hard in the arm. "If anything I'd expect you to shag Draco first."

"Yes because I am just _dying_ to," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. "If I am going to do this then so should you, meaning you hook up with Captain Louise or whatever his name is."

"It's Laurent and I have a _very_ bad feeling that its going to be Blaise of all people. Remember I have to run into His Highness when he returns the horse that he stole."

"I'm curious to know who Leonardo is."

"Me too now that I think about it," Ellie commented. "What about the lashing?"

Hanna frowned. "I don't remember that part."

"It was just after you punched Margaret for saying something about your dead mother."

"Oh right."

"I think we can skip that part," Ellie said cheerfully.

"How?" Hanna questioned.

"Well just leave that all up to me when the time comes. It won't happen I promise."

"Thank you, I owe you for that."

"Yes, yes you do," Ellie told her with a grin, causing Hanna to smile. "Now on with the show."

"I can't believe we are in this movie of all things," Hanna complained. "Why couldn't it be Batman or something interesting?"

"Don't ask me it was _your_ potion that spilled on us."

"Because _you_ shoved Blaise."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "It's all his fault not mine, he should have better balance."

* * *

As Jacqueline aka Ellie, Cho, and Umbridge made their way into town that day, Hanna made her way to the work area where Gustave would be waiting for her. Upon entering the room she could have laughed at the absurdity of it all. For Gustave was non other than Harry Potter, without the scar.

"There you are," Harry said. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"It took me a little longer to get here," Hanna told him, a grin on her face. "Now keep an eye on Um-I mean Madame and Marguerite."

Hanna moved around the room.

"Have you lost your marbles? Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress about their stations? Five days in the stocks, five days," he told her as he held up his fingers.

Hanna rolled her eyes as she stripped off the ugly blue over dress that she had to wear. "You'd do the same for me admit it," she told him as she poked him in the chest, laughing as he looked down and she flicked his nose. It was quite entertaining to be in a movie that she had seen so often and actually get to play the part, with people who she'd seen so many times.

"Me? Pretend to be a courtier?" He asked indignantly. "Prancing around like some noble men when I've never been to court and neither have you."

Hanna grabbed the shoes as she headed behind the curtain, turning to speak to Harry once more. "Then I won't be recognized. Now hand me that gown so I can be on my way," she said as she pointed the beautiful gold one that was currently hanging up.

"They'll never buy it you are too sweet."

"And they'll never buy a servant with twenty gold franks either. I am Maurice's only hope," she called from behind the curtain as she began changing, surprised that the outfit actually fit her thin body.

"And the Baroness, what did you tell her?" Harry questioned as he began messing with the paints.

"That I am picking wildflowers. Har-Gustave, can you still see her?"

"They're buying a broach."

"Unbelievable. She completely ignores the manor and then blames us for _her_ debt and still pretends she has money to burn. Now don't laugh I'm coming out."

Hanna stepped out from behind the screen and Harry turned to grin at her.

"The shoes are too small," she mumbled, annoyed at her 'big feet'.

"No one will be looking at your feet."

"Yards of fabric and I still feel naked."

Harry set his things aside and moved towards her, taking his hands in hers. "If you are going to pretend to be a noble woman then you must play the part. You look down to no one," he said as he tilted her head up.

_He can be so sweet when he wants to be,_ Hanna thought to herself as she smiled up at him. "I am just a servant in a nice dress," she told him.

"Come, we have to do something with that hair," he said as he dragged her off.

* * *

**A/N: Well not sure if anyone is actually reading this authors note, let alone my precious story. But I don't really care because this is only up for my and my best friends satisfaction. I'll have to write another one just to annoy her later (haha naa-chan) **

**The first two chapters were really short, I can't believe I had them so short shakes head but I suppose it will have to do but they do get longer and about the right length. This has only seven chapters, so that's always a good thing, I didn't keep it the same length as the movie and I believe the ending works quite wonderfully. **

**Alas I am off to go read fanfics and possibly finish DC and TR, for all my faithful readers who actually know what two stories I am talking about. I wonder if this story will get even LESS reviews than my very first story...it is possible...**

**Seritha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Prince Draco -cough- Henry**

Ellie was sitting in her room, wondering what was going to occur next. She knew that Hanna was off playing the courtier, which meant that the 'Prince' would be arriving soon to return the horse he had 'borrowed' earlier. She slowly stretched, wishing she could see Hanna all dressed up for her big part, unfortunately she couldn't make it to the palace and back without raising some sort of suspicion.

Now she had to sit and wait for the Prince and his guard to arrive. It wasn't long before the sound of hoof beats reached her ears. Bouncing to her feet, she ran to the window, gazing down to the road below and seeing Prince Draco arriving. Her 'mother' was already outside playing her usual deceitful roll.

She heard Cho making her way down the stairs and Ellie took off after her, not really carrying if she had to play her part or not. The two girls bounded down the stairs, Cho in front of her.

"Out of my way," Cho snapped as she two came outside and moved off the side.

"Oh ladies, there you are," Umbridge said with a slight laugh.

"Your Highness," Cho and Ellie said together as they curtsied to the Prince.

Draco smirked a little at Ellie, having to watch her curtsey to him. Ellie's eyes landed on Blaise, who, like she feared, was Captain Laurent. Blaise grinned down at her from where he sat on his horse. Ellie glared at him but made no attempt to speak further to him.

"Your Highness, allow me to introduce Marguerite De Gehnt and Jacqueline."

"Pardon me ladies but you seemed to have blossomed over night," Draco remarked as he gazed at Ellie, his eyes mocking. She could have easily gone up and slapped the idiot had it not been for two reasons. One being as she had to play a slight part in this story and second would be Hanna would be upset if she punched the guy she was crushing on, although she might forgive her this once.

Umbridge approached the prince. "We are so looking forward to celebrating your engagement to your own Spanish rose," she said to him.

Draco looked away, meeting Ellie's gaze.

_Play the part!_ Ellie mouthed to him and he could have groaned.

"Yes well, we have had some interesting new developments with that lately."

Cho stepped forward a little, drawing Draco's attention. He quirked an eyebrow, looking at Ellie for some help.

_The broach, say something about it_, she mouthed. Blaise was snickering from his spot and Ellie was surprised the two weren't noticed.

"Why Marguerite, that broach looks…stunning," he said after a moment.

"Oh this old thing. You are too kind," she told him in a sugary sweet voice that could have made Ellie gag. Instead she just rolled her eyes and Blaise coughed into his glove. Ellie had to admit that his outfit didn't look half bad on him.

"These developments," Umbridge said gaining Draco's attention again. "I trust are for the best?"

"Let us hope so," Draco told her with a sigh. "Good day ladies," he said with a bow of his head. Blaise grinned down at her, Ellie rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

Hanna hurried through the town, holding her dress up so that it wouldn't get ruined in the dirt as she walked towards the palace. In truth it was a stunning castle, not as big as Hogwarts but it look a lot less daunting as the other one.

With a hurried pace she made her way to the entrance, slowing as the guards let her pass. Instead of heading for the castle, she turned to head for where the servants were being held. She intended to make this less difficult than it had to be.

She had arrived just in time to get in the way of the men who were taking the servants. However, she was surprised to see that Maurice, was a much older version of Remus.

"I'd like to address the issue of that man there. He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him," she told him loudly as she pointed towards Remus.

"You're too late he's bought and paid for."

"I can give you twenty gold franks."

"You can have me for twenty gold franks," the man snarled towards her. "Now drive on."

Hanna grabbed the reins of the horse making him stop. "I demand you release him at once or I'll take this matter to the King."

"The King's the one that sold him. He is now the property of Carcha."

"He isn't property at all you egotistical hippo," Hanna snapped.**(A/N: the whole hippo thing is actually one of her favorite phrases)** "Do you think it right to chain people like cattle. Now I demand you release him at once."

"I said get out of my way!"

"You dare raise your voice to a lady sir," Draco drawled disdainfully from behind her.

Hanna froze, she had forgotten about this part. Slowly she turned, curtseying in respect to him. Her eyes found Blaise, who was trying to hide. She glared up at the boy, who gave her a weak smile.

"I-I-I meant no disrespect to the lady sire. It's just…um…I'm following orders here. It's my job to take these criminals to the coast."

"A servant, Your Highness, is not a criminal and those who are can not help themselves," Hanna said with a mocking smile on her face.

Draco frowned, completely confused. "Oh really," he drawled. "Please explain."

"Well, if you suffer your people to be ill educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and then to punish them for those crimes that their first education has given them. Then must you first make the thief and then punish them for it, Your Highness."

Blaise snickered as he heard the contempt and mocking in her voice that was fully aimed at Draco. It was an ongoing feud between Hanna and Draco about his treatment of 'mudbloods.'

Draco just gazed at her. "Well then, release him."

Hanna grinned and moved to speak to Remus.

"I thought I was seeing your mother," Remus told her.

"Meet me by the bridge. Prepare the horses we leave at once."

She moved back and gave Draco a short curtsey and shot a glare at Blaise as she passed.

"Wait a minute," Draco called after her. "None of this makes sense," he told her when he got close enough.

"It's complicated. Just, you are going to have to go along with this. Also, keep Blaise away from me or I'll probably hurt him."

"Alright but what am I playing along with? This doesn't make any sense."

"Quit whining," Hanna said with a laugh. "Look just refuse to marry into the stupid contract, which you'll learn about later. And from now on you are supposed to refer to me as Countess Nicole De Lon Cray or Nicole."

"Why?"

"Because its part of the movie that's why. You have _no_ idea where I am either and you won't until you run into Harry, I mean Gustave."

"Which is another question I have to ask, why are our classmates and professors here?" Draco asked as he shook his head.

"I don't have the slightest clue."

"I've seen Ellie."

"I saw her too."

"What do I do if I get confused?"

"Just go with what feels right. Which reminds me don't forget to release the rest of the servants and pardon everyone, can you do that?"

"I don't see why."

"Did you not listen to anything I said?" Hanna demanded, her blue eyes flashing.

"I did but I mean they are obviously there for a reason."

"Just listen to me alright?"

"Fine, if it helps any," Draco remarked with a shrug.

"Are you going to be difficult the entire time or are you going to help us get this done with?"

Draco gazed at her, his cold blue eyes slightly unnerving as he gazed at her. "I'll do what you say."

Hanna blinked in surprise.

"Oh Henry, you're back," a woman's voice floated over to them.

Hanna's eyes went wide as she saw that the Queen was none other than Hermione Granger, talk about one messed up movie!

"Hello mother," Draco said with a half smile. "This is so off," he said under his breath to Hanna, who nodded her head and turned to bolt like she was supposed to.

"The King would like a word with you," Hermione said calmly.

"He usually does, I'll be there in a minute."

Hermione nodded her head.

Hanna was gone by then and heading towards the bridge where Remus would be waiting. Remus grinned at her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," he said as he hugged her.

"Well I am not going to let this family be torn apart just because of the Baroness now am I?" Hanna questioned as she grinned at him. She'd always been fond of Remus, since he had been her favorite teacher. He was still just as kind as ever.

"We better get heading home then shouldn't we?"

"That we should."

Hanna and Remus began their trek towards the home. Talking as they walked. They made a quick stop so that Hanna could change into her usual attire before proceeding onward. The walk wasn't so long.

As they got closer to the house McGonagall looked up, spotting her 'husband'. Remus spotted her and the two hurried towards each other. It was actually a very touching reunion and Pomfrey came bounding down to greet him as well.

Everyone kissed and hugged. It was a lot more emotional when you were actually in the movie then actually watching it on screen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, its slow going and Naa-Chan better appreciate that I actually wrote her this story. Actually she loves the thing, which is awesome cuz I wasn't sure if she would. Also its a VERY bad thing to let your best friend get a hold of your flash drive with like EVERYTHING on it, she read all of it, even if she was only supposed to read THREE things. grumbles**

**Now that my two stories have been updated I can rest easy.**

**Seritha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Go Away Blaise!**

Hanna walked into the house.

"Somebody's in trouble," Cho mocked as she rolled the dice to her backgammon game.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked confused for a moment.

Then she heard the footsteps of Umbridge approach and she was shoved forward.

"You stupid, stupid little girl," Umbridge snapped. "How dare you do this to me and to Marguerite. Why the whole thing makes me sick and its deceitfulness Danielle and I will not have it in this house."

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned.

"Think Danielle, think really hard," Cho said in her mocking voice.

Hanna looked towards Ellie, who rolled her eyes and mouthed 'hurry up,' to her.

"The Prince stole our horse this morning," Hanna said with a resigned sigh.

"Yes and that would explain why he returned it this afternoon. How dare you let him surprise us like that?"

"I'm sorry?"

Ellie chuckled but quickly turned it into a cough when Cho looked at her. She knew that Hanna wasn't really apologizing more like asking, not like she ever really mean it in the first place but it seemed that Umbridge and Cho were too stupid to notice that she was asking not saying.

"Luckily for you Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance. She and the prince had quite the interlude."

"I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again."

_If only you knew_, Ellie and Hanna thought at the same time. Ellie just rolled her eyes at her 'sister'.

"Now, I must know what you said to him, he said you were quite forceful. I must know everything that was said," Umbridge demanded. "Even the tinniest phrase can have a thousand meanings."

Hanna opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind. "I called him a thief for stealing poor Marguerite's heart," she said sarcasm dripping in her voice. "He seemed quite abashed when he heard this."

Cho sat up, her eyes confused, while Ellie tried to control her laughter.

"And what did he say?" Cho asked slowly, not quite believing what Danielle had to say but curious none the less.

"He said it as proper payment for her having done the same to him."

"This is splendid," Umbridge said with a smile. "This is fantastic, wonderful job Danielle."

Cho looked positively alight with joy. However, her smile faded when she saw that Remus was back. "What is he doing here?" She questioned.

"I've worked off your…I mean my debt Baroness and they told me I could go home."

"Well then…go…catch a chicken or something," Umbridge said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

"I ran into the insufferable git and your lover today," Hanna remarked as she collapsed on Ellie's bed.

"He is _not_ my lover and I know you ran into them, I already did," Ellie snapped as she sat down beside her.

"Yes well he is actually doing something right for once."

"You mean he is actually behaving?"

"Yes."

"I'm shocked, he's _never_ listened to you."

"I know, how do you think I felt. Oh guess who is the Queen!"

"Who?"

"Hermione!"

"Are you serious? That's great! Who is the King I wonder?" Ellie questioned with a sigh.

"I'm not sure but we will find out soon enough I believe."

"Ah yes, you get to go meet Senior Da Vinci. I'll bet you anything it's Dumbledore."

"I would have thought him to be Maurice," Hanna said with a shrug.

"Nah, I think Remus does a better Maurice than anything."

"True, true."  
"Ah the dress is coming up, how shall we play that one up?"

"That I don't really want to go maybe?"

"It might work but then you won't get to hit Cho."

"Good point. I'll play the part for it and you?"

"Will just roll my eyes and storm off like usual. I think that one works better."

"Yes because you don't want me to go," Hanna remarked with a laugh.

* * *

Hanna soon set out her chores, today was gathering honey from the beehives with Pomfrey.

"I'd have given anything to see you dressed up like a courtier," Pomfrey told her wistfully. "Speaking to the Prince like a Lady."

"More like scolding him is more like it," Hanna remarked. Which is really what she was doing, Draco rarely listened to what _she_ had to say. "I can not believe I gave him my mother's name. That man is insufferable."

"Yes so you've been saying, all morning."

"It's as true now as it was this morning," Hanna said cheekily as they finished their work. They began to remove their covers and picked up the bowl to leave.

"Darling, he is royalty, they are born like that," Pomfrey said sympathetically.

"Then I suppose the penalty for being royalty is that you have to live with the rich."

"I bet he is quite charming, once you get to know him," she told her as she elbowed her slightly, winking at her.

Hanna rolled her eyes and a twinkle lit her eyes. "Honestly I think he and Marguerite deserve each other."

"Oh bite your tongue child. The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean everyday."

Hanna chuckled as she followed her off.

* * *

Ellie sighed as she tried on the dress. _At least I'm not fat in this movie, the one thing I do retain is my figure, or what little of one I have. _

"This dress is too small," Ellie complained even though the dress was perfectly fine.

"Well we will just have to get you a tighter suit."

"But I can hardly breath as is," Ellie whined.  
"If one can not breath then one cannot eat."

Ellie rolled her eyes. _Here comes the tantrum!_

"Mother focus please," Cho whined.

"Well maybe if I knew what you were looking for."

"Something fit for a Queen," she snapped as she flopped onto her bed.

Umbridge thought about this for a moment. "I might have just the thing."

Ellie sighed. The three made their way into her room as she pulled out the stunning gown. Ellie just moved to the door, leaning back against it as she watched the two fawn over it.

"This is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"It's Danielle's dowry," Umbridge said in a haughty voice.

"Cinderella married, to whom the chimney sweep?"

Ellie didn't say anything and Hanna soon appeared.

"What are you doing?" Hanna demanded as she looked slightly at Ellie, who shrugged and left the room.

"Airing out your dress," Umbridge said quickly.

"Why?"

"So you can wear it to the ball of course. It hurts me Danielle when you don't think of yourself as one of my daughters."

"After all it's practically an antique, it might work," Cho said with a hint of steel in her voice.

"Really."

"Really," the two said together.

* * *

"You shouldn't run off like that," Hanna told Ellie as they started to gather apples.

"Oh I always hated that part in the movie, as well as when you get locked in the cellar. I don't intend to be apart of that," Ellie remarked.

"Anyways it won't really matter."

"I'm going over here, I think I see some good ones."

"Fine, I'm going for a swim, it's too hot."

"Have fun."

Hanna headed for the lake, placing her things to the side so they wouldn't get trampled on.

The water was cool, which was good considering how hot it was outside.

"It looks like rain!" Dumbledore's voice startled her from her swimming. Despite not being able to swim in real life, she was glad for the chance to swim, knowing that it was all part of it.

Hanna screamed on instinct, causing Dumbledore to lose his balance and fall.

"Da Vinci, are you alright?" Draco questioned as he made his way towards them. "Countess," he said with a happy smile.

"Your Highness," Hanna said as she slipped. "It's a bit slippery there."

"Here let me help you," he told her as he wrapped his cloak around her. Hanna was a bit surprised by how close he was and instinctively stepped back.

* * *

"Well, well, well, I thought I might find you here," Blaise remarked from where he stood leaning against a tree.

Ellie turned to look at him. "Oh its you, I thought maybe you'd get the hint and _leave me alone_."

"But my love, how can you be so cruel when alls I ask for is a simple date?"

"More like a quick shag and thanks but no thanks not interested," she snapped as she got to her feet.

"Why do you always assume that's what I want? Why can't you ever just believe that I just want to be with you?"  
"Because you are a teenage boy and girls gossip."

"What have they been saying to make you think that I've done things like that?" Blaise demanded as he followed after her.

"Just go away Blaise. You're wasting your time."

"I don't think I want to. I've never met anyone like you and I won't give up on this."

"And why not?" Ellie demanded as she whirled around to glare at him. "Since the first day I've met you, you've been nothing but a nuisance. You constantly follow me around, torment me, and then you start spouting off love poems like you're bloody Shakespeare. Why must you constantly bug me so much? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are you!" Blaise cried. "You tell everyone the truth whether they like it or not. You're straight forward with everyone, even the teachers. I could go on and on about everything but it's not going to do any good when you don't even agree with me."

"It's not true that's why. I just want to get this whole thing over with so I can go home. I want this thing to end and if wasn't for you we wouldn't have been in the mess to begin with."

"Had you just agreed to go out with me then this wouldn't have happened either. You are just as much at fault as I am!"

"I am not! _You_ were the one bugging _me_. If you'd just left me alone then this wouldn't have happened!" Ellie cried as she turned her back and headed to where she could get a good view of what Hanna and Draco were up to.

"You are just as bad as them," Blaise snapped as he realized what Ellie was looking at.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie. You wouldn't have kissed me at the party if you hadn't liked me to begin with. Why won't you just admit it? Why are you doing this?"

Ellie didn't answer as she watched Draco wrap his cloak around Hanna. "Just leave it alone Blaise, I was drunk, which I still blame Draco for."

Blaise stood directly behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. For once she didn't pull away, probably because she would have fallen off a cliff into the lake if she had tried. "I refuse to 'leave it alone' because I know you're just trying to cover up the fact that you actually do like me."

Ellie sighed. "You can believe what you want but it doesn't make it true."

"Then why do you _still_ have my tie?"  
She turned to look at him, surprised that he was so close. "I do not."

"You do too, because you still wear it. I've seen you with it on."

"That's not true."

"I gave you that in third year, I'm surprised you'd kept it for so long."

Ellie looked away. "I don't have the money for new ones, I have to keep old ones."

"Then I'd gladly give you all of mine," he whispered.

"Stop."

"I didn't do anything."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Draco questioned as the two sat in front of the lake, Dumbledore behind them a good distance back.

"Keep going on with the plan. So where is Blaise?"

"Searching for Ellie."

"He's never going to give up is he?" Hanna questioned even if she knew the answer.

"No. He says that he knows she likes him because she gets defensive when someone makes fun of him, or that she _still_ wears his tie."

"That's because she can't afford new ones and also because she likes it."

"Likes it why?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask _her_ that. Which reminds me she should be around here somewhere."

"Then Blaise has already found her."

"She'll either be completely quiet or ranting about him again."

"Maybe she should just date him," he remarked.

"Maybe but she'll have plenty of time to talk to him tomorrow at your tennis match."

"I've stooped to playing Muggle sports, how enjoyable."

"Well maybe you'll learn to stop treating people so harshly and understand that they aren't any different from you or I," Hanna told him dryly. "Your arrogant attitude is really starting to drive me insane."

"I don't see how you can just be so friendly to them. They aren't pure, their…tainted."

"They aren't any different. They can still perform magic and that's what matters. Look at Hermione, she is _the_ smartest witch to _ever_ come to Hogwarts and she is a Muggleborn. Look at Lily Potter, she was also Muggleborn and she ended up marrying a Pureblood and she was one of the top Charms students ever, even Hermione can't top her scores. Being Mudblood or Muggleborn really means nothing only in the sense that you have different backgrounds and they are more varied than anything else."

Draco made no reply as Ellie called Hanna to come.

"I'll be going now," she remarked with a final glare at him, handing his cloak back as she hurried to where her friend was waiting. "So I see Blaise found you," Hanna taunted a grin on her face.

Ellie glared at her. "I don't see how you can pick it up so easily."

"It's how you stand that gives it away. He always makes you stand up a bit straighter."

She rolled her eyes. "Is Draco behaving himself?"

"More like slighting Mudbloods like usual."

"He'll never change, I don't see why you bother."

"I believe I could tell the same thing to Blaise."

Ellie shrugged.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he is trying."

"I don't want him to try, I just want him to go away."

"Now you and I both know that you'd be devastated if that happened. Admit it. You care far too much for him to ever want to see him gone."

"I do not."

"Ellie, you're not just hurting yourself by doing this you are hurting him as well."

"Why should it matter? Why can't people just leave me alone?"

"Why, so that they won't learn the truth about your past or possible future?" Hanna questioned as she retrieved her things. "You may be afraid but he's not going to turn his back on you just because of that. I haven't and Tess hasn't so the only thing stopping you is yourself."

"I don't want to him to get hurt," she admitted reluctantly. "The longer I keep him away the more likely it'll be that _he_ will never find Blaise and that's all that matters."

"Harry is going to defeat him and spending this whole time in agony isn't going to help us win this war. Everyone needs some joy in life."

"This coming from the girl who is in love with the king of arrogant purebloods. I do have joy in my life. I have you, Tess, and Blaise, that's all that I ask."

"Yes but you can't even snog the boy senseless."

"I can if I so choose but usually I just wait till the parties."

Hanna shook her head.

"I think _you_ could use a good snog," Ellie remarked a devilish grin on her face.

"I've had good snogs before," Hanna told her. "Oliver, Harry, Ron, that guy from Ravenclaw, a couple from Hufflepuff, oh and really good looking one from Beauxbatons."

"He was cute but I was talking about with the Slytherin Pureblood, the king of being an arse."

"Blaise?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Ellie said dryly. "I'm not the only one who has to admit something but at least I've admitted it to myself that I care for Blaise. At least this way I know who and what I'm fighting for when it comes down to the Final Battle," she told Hanna as she entered the Manor.

"But I know what I'm fighting for," she said quietly as she headed off to the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: There, I am lazy and have been too tired to put it up but its getting up. Yet again I know the little counter is going up so people are reading, although I was thinking of doing a 2nd verison complete with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, but I never really got around to it, as much as I would love to have done it. Hehe but I might later who knows. **

**Again Naa-Chan, this is for you, since you told me to post it. Love ya buddy! **

**Seritha**


End file.
